


Inktober 2019

by Summer_Fades (Summertime_Queen)



Series: Inktober Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons?, Gen, Inktober, Inktober2019, Original Characters - Freeform, Swearing, Writing practise, orignal work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Queen/pseuds/Summer_Fades
Summary: Using the #Inktober2019 prompts, I decided to do some writing practise based on some OC's I have for something I am working on. Short and sweet.





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Ring

"For fucks sake." Alice's voice cursed out into the pitch darkness as she stumbled, once again, over the under-bush. "This is ridiculous." She stopped and stared hard into the shadows as she tried to get her bearings.

This was a dense forest, and as the hour ticked over to 3AM on a night of New Moon, Alice had no real chance to find the fabled cabin. She was too nervous to siphon some of the power **_they_** had leaked into her, just in case it was too much. Left with nothing but human vision, which was less than ideal in the circumstance, Alice was life with no other choice.

A breeze rustled the leaves and sent several twigs to their crunchy doom. As Alice watched the shapes of several bats fly directly overhead, she did not wonder this place had the reputation it did. She pulled her overcoat closer as she weighed up her options. If there really was anything unfavourable in the forest, she'd make short work of them - _**they'd**_ make sure of that. Nor was she worried about her own survival - she hadn't needed to eat or sleep since _**they**_moved in and she doubted that was about to change anytime soon. The cabin she was after could only be found on nights like this, and no one knew where exactly it was, except that it was gone as soon as the sun touched the sky.

Seeing no other way, Alice held up her right hand and tried to make out the bejewelled ring that adorned her smallest finger. The darkness took away the shine from the gold and washed out the delicate engravings, and made the deep green stone look jet black. She could barely see the silvery white veins that usual glowed with ethereal light. Alice brought the ring to her lips and gave a quiet prayer that was lost in the sounds of the forest, before bringing it to her crown, and then to her heart.

"Amen." The word felt dirty in her mouth, but it was always worth it. It took an impatient second or two before she was blinded by a heavenly light. She nearly stumbled back as she tried to protect her burning retinas.

"You rang?" The light mostly subsided, revealing a short figure of a winged being dressed in flowing white-

"-is that my shawl?" Alice demanded of the summoned Angel.

"I was cold!" 

"You were in my home?!"

"I was looking for you!"

"Te!"

"What?!"


	2. Mindless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using the #Inktober2019 prompts, I decided to do some writing practise based on some OC's I have for something I am working on. Short and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 - Mindless

It had been a long few days. Weeks? Had it been months? Te had no idea, not that they'd ever been good at keeping track of something as meaningless as time. It was unfortunate how Alice had reacted to Te's little _secret_, but alas, human minds were odd and unpredictable. You could never be sure if they would be excited, disinterested or assume you were joking.

But there was something about this human that was different from most. Te's brow furrowed in concentration as they walked back towards the market. Who would willingly give up their soul like that? Why would anyone volunteer their physical form to such a dark power? She seemed so young, what happened? Te had met some truly despicable humans and not one's ego would have allowed them to make that kind of sacrifice. Te just could not understand it. It was probably better that they didn't.

That thought and a thousand more sent Te's head spinning. They shook their head and finally came to a stop. Te looked around with a sense of embarrassed confusion, before realising they had walked right back to where this chapter of the nightmare had begun - they had manged to mindlessly retrace their footsteps right back to where they found Alices crumpled form.

Something was different about this human.

Te turned heel and headed back to their homestead, desperate not to entertain the thought that everything was about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this one (:


	3. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using the #Inktober2019 prompts, I decided to do some writing practise based on some OC's I have for something I am working on. Short and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 - Bait

"Aaaaangeeeel, come out and plaaaay!" Alice's voice echoed all around a rather unamused Te who otherwise stood alone in the old chamber.

"Well that was original."

"I'm gonna getcha!"

"Come here then." Te said, unperturbed by the growl that accompanied the voice of her friend.

"Come catch me." Alice giggled with inhuman glee.

"I'm not playing this game."

"What choice do you have?"

"... yeah." Te sighed. It had been so long since the last 'attack', and they had both grown complacent. Te knew exactly what _**they**_ were doing - the Angel had known Alice for long enough now to know when she had lost control of the darkness within her. Honestly, Te was amazed that she'd lasted this long at all, especially once she had begun to master the art of siphoning power from _**them**_. _**They**_ had recently realised that _**they**_ could Challenge the Angel, even through what was essentially possession, and had revelled in the idea of forcing Alice to watch as _**they**_ used her body to destroy Te.

But Te had the patience of a saint, and _**they**_ did not. Te was yet to rise to the bait, instead Te knew to stay calm and serve to remind Alice of her humanity - a role they were happy to play until the heat death of the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really hard and went through four or five re-writes before I found a scene I liked.


	4. Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using the #Inktober2019 prompts, I decided to do some writing practise based on some OC's I have for something I am working on. Short and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 - Freeze
> 
> (cont. of Chapter 1 - Ring)

There was a small problem. Just a small one. A very minor issue. Super small. Insignificant really.

"What?" Te repeated, confused as Alice raised an eyebrow and glanced down. Te followed her gaze and immediately realised the problem.

Angels are summoned by holy objects and holy rituals. It's a long-winded matter, so Te gave Alice the means to quickly contact the Angel, and then Te would make their own way to wherever Alice needed them. This meant that, burnt on the ground, there was a seven-sided star combined with runes and symbols sprawling out from Te's feet. Te stood perhaps a few metres from Alice, whose own feet covered the tip of one of the stars points.

The ritualised star was the best was to contact ethereal beings, which meant it also made something even more useful to holy crusaders; a demon trap. Just a toe over the line of any being with a demonic mark would be frozen in place until the ritual lost power, usually about seven hours after being cast, or if they were given permission to leave.

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't realise!" Te gasped, although Alice noted the absence of genuine concern.

"... could you..?" Alice began to ask, her voice trailing off as she saw Te's face.

"Why are you here?"

"Well-"

"-You know you can't just go off on your own like this!"

"I don't need protecting!"

"This place is haunted!"

"Wait ghosts are real?"

"... Well I have never actually seen one." Te confessed. "But I've heard stories! Seen videos!"

"Te, look." Alice massaged the migraine coming on. "This is all besides the point."

"No it's not!"

"I'm a big girl! I can protect myself!" Alice protested.

"You are literally bound in place because the grass below your feet was burnt in a specific way."

"I... I am not here for your bullshit." 

"Then why did you call me?"

"Eurg." Alice groaned, regretting everything that led up to this point.

"You're looking for the cabin, aren't you?"

"I..."

"I knew it!"

"Maybe they can help!" Alice tried to explain, knowing Te had already made up their mind.

"I should just leave you here."

"I'm patient."

"Seven hours of patience?"

"Please just let me out!"Alice begged, already fed up of the games. Te stood in contemplative silence for a moment.

"Alice," they began, "you may leave IF you can satisfactorily answer these questions." Alice groaned again - she knew exactly what was coming. "Who is the most amazing, beautiful, gracious being in this world and the next?"

"You." Alice replied through gritted teeth.

"I can't hear you!" Te's smug grin made such a punch-able target as Alice flexed her fist. Was seven hours really that long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who needs story when you can have infinite dialogue?!

**Author's Note:**

> Just playing with the characters with some ideas I have floating around that probably won't make it into the main story.


End file.
